Popular x Popular
by April kun
Summary: Rin Kagamine yang asal bicara, populer, pintar, dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan popularitas dengan Len Kagamine yang sama-sama populer, pintar, dan playboy serta peduli popularitas?  RxL! Non-cest! RnR is my energy as always! HELP! XD
1. Intro

**Halo semua~ XD**

**In-Chan balik nulis lagi buat Fanfiction Indo**

**Dengan pairing LxR**

**Mohon dibaca dan Review~ XD**

* * *

><p><strong>For non Indonesian<strong>

**that already clicked this story before, this story can still be translate with **

**google translator.**

**If not, just PM me and I'll try to help you to read it. ^^**

**-Sign In Chan Sakura / ICSanimangalovers13**


	2. Chapter 1 : Prolog

In-Chan : Nyahahahah~ saia balek~

Rin : Pindah lagi! *Shock*

In-Chan : Yang ini nempel diotak udah 3 bulan tau =3= *plaak*

Len : *Patrin'shead* Udah, kita ikutin aja kemauan author gaje ini..

In-Chan : Sankyuu~ NOW DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer : In-Chan tidak memiliki VOCALOID. Hanya cerita ini dan 2 buah [?] UTAU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © CFM Inc. &amp; Yamaha Corp.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Popular x Popular © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Terima! Terima!" Sorak anak-anak yang mengerumuni kami.<p>

Aku menatap anak lelaki yang berlutut didepanku bak pangeran akan melamar seorang putri itu dengan sebal.

"Jadi, Rin? Kencan sabtu malam denganku?" Tanyanya lagi untuk ke 3 kalinya padaku. Oke, coret itu, Ia tidak bertanya, **tapi membujuk**.

"Terima! Terima!" Sorak anak- anak lagi padaku untuk menerima bujukan _playboy cap kucing ini_.

Akupun mengangkat alisku dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Mm…" Aku pura-pura berpikir. Bah, jangan harap aku memberikan iya. Sudah 20 kali dia mengajakku pergi kencan, dan sebanyak itu pula aku menolaknya.

Jadi jangan harap kali ini aku akan menyerah dan berkencan dengannya.

"Jadi..?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan tersenyum.

Seulas senyum langsung terukir diwajahku. Perlahan, aku membungkukkan badanku dan menatap wajah _playboy _itu dalam-dalam.

"Tidak.." Jawabku sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan meninggalkannya disana.

_Kagamine Rin tidak akan pergi kencan bersama playboy._

* * *

><p>Menggigit roti melon yang merupakan makan siangku ini, aku mendengarkan Miku mengoceh tanpa henti padaku. Membuat telingaku sakit saja.<p>

Untung saja ini di taman sekolah, jadi kemungkinan orang lain mendengarkan ocehan Miku yang membuat telinga sakit ini sangat kecil. Lagipula kasihan juga kalau ada yang sampai mendengarkan ocehan Miku tiap hari selain aku.., pasti telinganya akan tuli untuk beberapa bulan. Tapi untungnya aku sudah kebal.

"..Rin! Kau tega sekali menolak Len yang sangat tampan, pintar, dan seksi itu!" Itu salah satu omelan Miku daritadi padaku atau tiap kali aku menolak Len Kagamine yang tersohor akan ketampanannya yang membuatku ingin muntah. Apa?

Dan apa yang diocehkan Miku padaku itu sama saja.

Perlahan, akupun menyandarkan badanku ke bangku taman yang kami duduki ini dan mendongak ke atas.

_Langitnya biru.. kapan jadi oranye?_ Tanyaku dalam hati pada diri sendiri.

"RIN!" Seru Miku padaku, dengan segera, aku kembali menatap. Miku yang sekarang berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Mmm?" Jawabku sembari terus mengunyah makan siangku dan masih menyandarkan badanku.

"Dengarkan aku!" Seru Miku lagi dengan kesal.

"Mmm yea..?" Jawabku dengan ringan.

Mikupun menghela nafas. "**Rin Kagamine**."

"Ya?" Responku pada Miku dengan bosan. Miku memberiku _death glare._

"U-uh.. oke.. ak-au mendengarkan.." Kataku dengan gugup. Aku lupa kalau Miku itu mengerikan saat marah.

"**Bagus.**" Ucapnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Rin, terima saja Len. Dia **baik, tampan, pintar, dan pastinya populer**" Tekan Miku padaku. "Seperti **kau, Rin.**" Tambahnya lagi, menekankan beberapa kata.

Aku hanya menatap Miku dengan datar sembari meminum susu kotak yang tadi juga kubeli bersama roti melonku itu.

Baik? _Itu hanya topengnya._

Tampan? _Bukannya wajahnya memang mirip perempuan?_

Pintar? Oke, aku akui yang ini, dia selalu mengalahkanku saat ujian.

Populer? _Seperti yang Miku katakan, aku juga populer._

"Ya… ya.. ya.." Sahutku sekenanya. Tidak akan sudi aku menjadi pacar seorang **Len Kagamine**.

"**Rin**."

"Oh, ayolah Miku! Kau tau sendirikan kalo aku benci sekali dengan Kagamine Len?"

"Dia tidak seburuk itu, _Rinny.._" Ujar Miku dengan tajam.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang bersama Len.." Kataku sebelum meminum susu kotakku lagi sampai tetes terakhir.

"Yang benar saja Rin! **Yang diinginkan Len kau. Bukan aku.**" Ujar Miku padaku lagi. Kapan ia akan menyerah?

"Menyamar saja jadi aku, selesai'kan?" Balasku pada Miku.

Kamipun diam. Atau lebih tepatnya Miku jadi diam dan hanya menatapku yang masih meminum susu kotakku.

"Akhh.. Ughh!" Akhirnya, Miku menggeram dengan kesal. "Ah! Lupakan!" Ujar Miku padaku sebelum duduk disebelahku lagi.

Di dalam hati, aku tertawa dengan puas. Cara terbaik untuk menghentikan omelan Miku yaitu, jawab sekenanya dan berikan tampang datar.

_Akhirnya kedamaian. _

Pikirku lagi sembari mendongak lagi ke langit biru.

"Kapan langit menjadi oranye?" Bisikku pada diri sendiri.

"Nanti sore, Rin.." Jawab Miku tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit kaget. Akupun segera menatapnya dan kemudian berkata, "Oo.."

Miku hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sebelum mendesah, "Dasar.."

* * *

><p>In-Chan : Selesaaai~ *tepar*<p>

Len : Wha? Pendek! *protes*

Rin : … Miku jadi temenku? *heran*

In-Chan : Cari sensasii~ *alesan*

Len & Rin : …. =="

In-Chan : Nyoba – nyoba bikin cerita pake 1 POV per chapter =3=*shot*

Len : .. dasar..

Rin : .. aneh..

In-Chan : Terserah~ R&R! CERITA INI AKAN BERLANJUT! XD

Len : R&R sebelum..

Rin : R & R! *v*

In-Chan : This fic dedicated to all my reviewer on WfL~ CX


	3. Chapter 2

Reply Corner

Dio anime lover : Eh? Masa'? Liat aja ntar yak? Kaichou wa maid-sama? Lol~ aku juga suka yang itu~ XD tapi bagusan komiknya~ :9

Khiikikurohoshi : Lol~ XDDD YOSH! XD UPDATE POWER! XD

Rin . aichii : Maaf, aku orangnya kurang konsisten =w=" *shot*, Lol~ XD sankyu~ akan dicoba~ XD

Ruuya : Ganti penname mak? *heplz* Uyee~ *kumat* YOSH! XD

Amutia Putri : YOSH! XD

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan : Sankyu~ YOSH! XD

RNV Rii-kun : .. Eh? Iya, lama gak liat kamu review =w=", Sesekali sederajat dong~ *heplz* LEN SI SHOTA TAK AKAN MENYERAH! *ditipukpisang* YAY! XD

Akan dicoba cinta~ XDD *digeplak*

Victorique Hanna Utau Sanamori : Keran? Ah… ehhe ^^; lol~ gak selamanya rin kuper, len keren dong 8D, sederajatlah sekali-kali~*plaak* HUE? OAO" eh.. bukannya ini login? :\

Chappy D. AniTsu : Lol~ XD amin~ =w=b

**Thanks for all the supports guys!**

* * *

><p>In-Chan : … Saia tak percaya..<p>

Len : Kenapa?

Rin : Eh?

In-Chan : Saia bikin fic lagi.. *shock*

Len : *facepalm* Percayalah anak kecil berumur 14 tahun tapi bertampang 11. ==""

In-Chan : WHAT? *bawapisau*

Rin : …

In-Chan : **DISCLAIMER!** Nah, Len sini kamu aku kulitin!

Len : *kabur*

In-Chan : HEH! *ngejarLen*

**Disclaimer : In-Chan tidak memiliki VOCALOID. Hanya cerita ini dan 2 buah [?] UTAU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © CFM Inc. &amp; Yamaha Corp.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Popular x Popular © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

><p>Sebuah karet gelang kugigit sementara aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan ini. Menatap cermin yang berhadapan denganku, aku mulai mengikat rambutku ke belakang menjadi 1 buat <em>ponytail <em>kecil.

"Rapi." Ujarku dengan bangga sembari menatap bayangan diriku yang terpantul di cermin tadi.

Perlahan, pikiranku mulai melayang. Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir untuk menaklukkan Rin Kagamine yang merupakan gadis terpopuler di sekolah ini.

Rin Kagamine merupakan mangsa utamaku untuk saat ini selain Miku Hatsune yang merupakan sahabat Rin Kagamine.

Jika aku dapat menaklukkan hati gadis itu, popularitasku akan naik seketika. Di tambah dengan nama belakang kami yang sama itu.

Apa?

Tentu saja kami tidak ada hubungan darah. Kalau sampai ada hubungan darah, aku tak akan mungkin mengejar – ngejar Rin.

_Ah, baik.. rencana apa lagi yang harus kubuat untuk menaklukkan gadis situ?_

Akupun mulai berpikir.

_Mengajaknya keluar di depan umum, tidak berhasil._

_Merayunya semanis mungkin, sama saja._

"Lalu.. apa.. hmmmm" Bisikku pada diri sendiri, sekali lagi mencoba untuk menemukan suatu cara untuk menaklukkan Rin Kagamine dan membuat dirinya terpikat dan menjadi salah satu koleksiku.

Namun, memikat Rin Kagamine entah mengapa sangat sulit dan entah mengapa, sekali lagi, bahkan dengan cara terjituku dalam memikat para gadis, Ia bahkan tidak merespon. Benar – benar gadis yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika, sebuah ide membesit di otakku. Ide yang sangat cemerlang yang bisa membuat Rin terpikat padaku.

* * *

><p>Sesekali aku menengok jam tangan berwarna perak yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiriku itu dengan sabar.<p>

_Kenapa Ia lama sekali?_

Tanyaku dalam hati, mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu gerbang yang berada di sisi kananku.

Sudah pukul 17.00 sore dan Rin belum juga keluar dari gedung sekolah. _Aneh.._

Biasanya, setauku, Ia sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah sekitar pukul 16.30. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum ada?

Apa ia sudah pulang duluan?

Jika iya.., berarti aku menunggu disini sejak pukul 16.15 percuma saja?

.

.

Ukhhhhh….

"Yo, Len!" Sapa seseorang tiba - tiba padaku, membuatku tersentak sedikit.

"Ah,… Ternyata kau, Mikuo.." Ucapku saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapaku tadi.

"Ya, memang aku, siapa lagi memang?" Balasnya padaku.

"_Fangirls_ ku?" Kataku padanya sembari menyingrai sedikit. Terkadang ada _fangirls _ku yang menyapaku seperti itu dan.. uh… aku tidak mau mengingat – ingat.

"Semua _fangirls _mu sudah pulang, _shota._ Bahkan ga-"

"Whoa, Siapa yang _shota? _Teman _shota _ku?" Aku memotong perkataannya dengan cepat.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, dan baik, sesama s_hota_ kita tidak boleh saling menjelekkan."

"Baik.." Jawabku pada Mikuo.

"…"

"…"

"…."

Dan entah bagaimana, kami berdua diam.

"Jadi?" Aku mencoba memancing Mikuo sedikit.

"Rin sudah pulang.." Katanya dengan tampang datar sebelum menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Rin.. sudah pulang?

"…"

"…."

Jadi aku sia - sia **menantinya selama 1 jam**?

"Len?"

Seketika, aku tersentak. "Ah.. er.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.." Kataku sebelum pergi dari tempatku berdiri tadi dan pulang menuju rumah.

* * *

><p>Sebuah handuk tergantung di leherku sementara aku membuka sebuah website melalui laptop kecilku yang berwarna hitam. Tangan kananku yang memegang sebuah <em>mouse <em>mulai menggulir halaman yang sedang kubaca ke bawah sementara mataku mencoba mengamati apa yang tertulis di dalam website itu dengan teliti.

* * *

><p><em>Jika cinta hanya sebuah permainan<em>

_Kenapa aku menangis?_

_Sekali lagi, aku mengusap air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dan berlinang di pipiku ini._

_Ku tatap layar ponselku yang mulai terkena tetesan air mataku itu. Walaupun pandanganku mulai kabur, tapi aku masih dapat melihat apa yang _

_tertulis disana._

_Dan apa yang tersirat dibaliknya._

"_So-so…ra…"_

* * *

><p>Oke,.. sepertinya aku ketahuan membaca cerita ber <em>genre <em>romansa di sini…

Tapi jujur saja, saat pertama kali membaca cerita ini, entah mengapa aku langsung tertarik dan.. terus membacanya, sampai sekarang..

Cerita ini di tulis sangat rapi dan panjang. Dan ceritanyapun juga tidak _monotone_.

Author yang menulis cerita ini kemungkinan mengalami kisah yang sama. Tapi, kemungkinan seperti itu sangat kecil.

"Hmm… aku masih ingin tahu siapa yang menulis cerita ini.." Bisikku pada diri sendiri sembari menyandarkan badanku ke belakang, masih menatap layer laptopku itu.

Di website itu, nama sang penulis bisa disembunyikan, jadi terkadang untuk mengetahui nama penulisnya pun amat sulit.

"Siapapun orangnya.. yang pasti ia sangat bisa mengekspresikan dirinya.." Ujarku lagi pada diri sendiri dengan masih menatap layar laptopku itu lagi.

* * *

><p>In-Chan : Pendeeeekkk! *byaar*<p>

Len : ….. Dasar author gaje gak becus!

In-Chan : Aku ambil itu sebagai pujian =3=

Rin : …. Len baca romance?

Len : … EH! Err…

In-Chan : Cieee~ ciee~yang baca romance~ hasiltemenanmahanna8D*shot*

Len : DIEM!

Rin : R&R~ sebelum~ R & R… *w*

In-Chan : Seperti kata Rin, R&R GUYS! CERITA INI AKAN BRLANJUUUUT! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Reply corner

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan : ehehe~ 8D YOSH UPDATE! XDD

Rin . aichii : Aku orangnya lagi g produkitif ._.v maaf. Ane kagak nyebut ffn o3o suer deh. Iya tuh si Ms. Word =A=;; dilihat aja ntar yak? 8D uuu sankyu~ XDD

Victorique Utau Hanna Sanamori : ^^; sabar ya ;A; [nianakjugaudahdiancem] Hanna kamu o3o, orang si anak manisku itu pas itu lagi mudik o3o. XDD sankyu~

Ruuya : ay ay mak ._.\

Kallen Lumierra-chan : Gampang ya.. *sulking

Ozzie D. Kagamine : *sama2lupa* maaf ;A;

Rii-tan : Emang nasib *imhappyplz* ku gigit kamu kalo nebak2 kaya gitu *A* XDD

Asakuro Yuuki : SIP! XD

cheesecake 1412 : ._." kay ._.

Byaku-chan : gpp~ XD ayuu shota! XDD yayay~ CX amin~ XDD

Khikiikurohoshii : Enaknya? 8D? makasih QuQ memang kurang panjang o3o/slapped~ YOSH APDEET! XD

Amutia Blosssom Saver : ay~ ay~ ._.\

Hanna Kagamine si anak manis sini kamu aku cubiitt! : Uye~ XD mirip ya? =A=;; *pundung* Emang aku udah bongkar identitas ya? *immastupidplz* Eiitss berani berapa dikau eue?

Bomber-san : I have tricks dear~ XD

Karin EdCoustic : uookee~ XDD uuuu makasih ;u;

**Thanks for all the supports guys!**

* * *

><p>Len : Napa tuh anak? *bingung*<p>

Rin : Katanya depresi..

In-Chan : priidom… QvQ

Len : ….

Rin : …

In-Chan : **DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer : In-Chan tidak memiliki VOCALOID. Hanya cerita ini dan 2 buah [?] UTAU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © CFM Inc. &amp; Yamaha Corp.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Popular x Popular © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Itulah responku saat mendengarkan apa yang Miku katakanya melalui ponselku pada malam ini. Aku menggulingkan badanku.<p>

"_Kata Mikuo begitu.._" Ujarnya lagi, menyangkutkan nama kakak kembarnya.

"Ha! Biarkan sajalah, salahnya sendiri ia menungguku lewat dari pukul 16.30." Balasku pada Miku.

"_Rinny! Kasihan kan Len! Ia sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam dan kau sudah pulang duluan bersamaku!_" Keluhnya lagi. Akupun hanya memasang tampang datar sembari mendengarkannya, walaupun Miku tidak dapat melihatnya. _Hehehe.._

"Pertama Miku.., berhenti memanggilku _Rinny, Mikumikumik-_" Kataku pada Miku.

"…" Ia hanya diam. Akupun melanjutkan.

"Kedua, aku tidak peduli dengan Len.."

"_AP-_" Dengan cepat akupun memotong perkataan Miku.

"_**KETIGA**_,…" Aku berhenti sejenak.., mencoba mencari alasan lagi.

"…. _Ketiga?_" Ia mengulangi perkataanku.

"…." _Ayo! Apa yang ketiga? _Pekikku dalam hati sementara aku terus berpikir.

"_Rin!_" Miku berteriak dari seberang sana. Akupun hanya diam dan..,

"Ee…rrr.. ini sudah malam, aku tidur duluan, ya?" Kataku sebelum menutup pembicaraan kami.

"_Apa! R-_"

* * *

><p>Menyusuri trotoar jalanan dengan hati – hati, aku mengamati setiap langkah kakiku.<p>

Entah mengapa, aku selalu mengamati kakiku sendiri saat berjalan. Menurutku, kegiatanku ini agak menyenangkan.

"1… 2…. 3…" Aku menghitung langkah demi langkahku sembari terus mengamati kaki itu.

"4… 5… 6…. 7… 8…"

"13.." Kata seseorang tiba – tiba, membuatku terkejut.

"Hu-hua!" Dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan yang mengakibatkan aku terjatuh seketika itu juga.

"O-ouch.." Keluhku. Aku tahu siapa yang selalu melakukan itu padaku.

"Te - he he~" Tawa Miku, lebih tepatnya _menertawakanku_. _Dasar.._ batinku sembari menatap Miku dengan sebal.

Sejak kami bertemu saat SD kelas 4, Miku selalu mengangguku dan menjahili serta melekat padaku. Awalnya aku memang agak sebal, karena Miku itu terhitung populer saat SD dibandingkan aku yang biasa- biasa saja. Anehnya, sekarang aku juga populer. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…

"_Miku…._" Geramku sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri Miku.

"Apa _Rinny?_" Tanyanya dengan nada jahil serta menyangkutkan nama panggilan dari aku-tak-tau mana datangnya tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Rinny!_" Geramku lagi sebelum menerkam Miku dan menggelitikinya.

"Gyahahah.. A-ampun Rin!" Ujar Miku sembari terus tertawa karena ku gelitiki.

_Ha, ini akibatnya Mikuu! Bwahahahah_

"Tidak untuk kali ini Miku~" Balasku padanya, tanpa berhenti menggelitiki Miku.

_Kring.. kring.._

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara bel sepeda yang di bunyi'kan beberapa kali. Akupun segera berhenti menggelitiki Miku dan segera mencari suara tersebut.

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Dan aku mendapati sesuatu yang jelek, berseragam seperti aku dan Miku, bergigi putih dan sedang di pamerkan, menaiki sepeda berwarna biru seperti matanya yang jelek dan berambut _blond _yang diikat menjadi sebuah _pony tail _jelek. Ding dong, tepat sekali kawan, _inilah si raja para orang jelek.. Kagamine Len._

"Yo, Rin manis!" Sapa bocah itu padaku, turun dari sepedanya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan sinis tanpa menjawab sapaannya. Tapi Miku menyikut lenganku dan justru balas menyapa Len.

Berhenti disitu, mari ku jelaskan mengapa aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan, oke?

Ada beberapa alasan, dan bukan itu bukan karena kami teman dekat, oke? Baik, jadi alasanku yaitu, jika aku memanggil nama belakangnya maka akan terlihat aneh. Mengingat nama belakangku juga 'Kagamine'. Dan aku tidak mau memanggil nama keluargaku sendiri di depan umum. Lalu, jika aku memanggilnya dengan Kagamine, itu sama saja seperti aku orang gila yang memanggil nama sendiri, padahal aku memanggil Len. Jelas? Jadi maklumi saja oke?

"Halo Len~" Balas Miku pada Len yang mulai menuntun sepedanya, mencoba menyusulku dan Miku yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Hai, Miku!" Balas bocah itu pada Miku. Aku hanya diam saja, tidak memperdulikan sapaan bocah itu.

Tapi kawan, Miku tidak bisa membiarkanku untuk tidak menyapa Len.

Miku mencoba menyikutku lagi dan memberiku sedikit sinyal dari matanya yang di sipitkan dengan tatapan, "Cepat sapa dia _Rinny_." Tapi tentunya aku akan mengabaikan yang satu itu lagi. Apa?

"Rin.." Bisik Miku padaku selagi bocah itu masih menuju ke tempat di mana aku dan Miku berdiri seperti orang tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

"Tidak, Miku, tidak kemarin, tidak sekarang, tidak untuk selamanya." Balasku, sebelum menghela nafas dan memutar badanku untuk meninggalkan tempatku berdiri tadi.

"Rin!" Teriak Miku padaku, akupun hanya berpura-pura tak mendengarnya. Lagipula, kenapa daritadi aku tak beranjak pergi. Bodohnya aku..

* * *

><p>"RIN KAGAMINE!" Seru Miku saat memasuki kelasku pada jam istirahat. Satu kelasku, kecuali aku, tersentak kaget, bahkan ada yang sampai menyemburkan minuman yang barusan di minum. <em>Kasian..<em>

"Aku?" Tunjukku pada diri sendiri sembari menatap Miku dengan datar dari bangkuku yang terletak di dekat jendela paling belakang. Mikupun menghampiriku dengan langkah besar dan kelihatannya kurang senang. _Paling kejadian tadi pagi.._ Batinku.

"Ya, kau Rin… sini ikut.." Jawab Miku sembari menarik lenganku dan menyeretku keluar dari kelas. Aku hanya dapat pasrah.

Jika Miku datang ke kelasku seperti tadi dan akhirnya menyeretku keluar berarti hanya ada 2 penjelasan yang mungkin. Pertama, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku, atau dua, ia akan memintaku untuk mentraktirnya di kantin.

"Miku? Aku mau di bawa kemana?" Tanyaku pada Miku yang masih menyeretku ke entah kemana, aku tidak tau, makanya aku bertanya.

"Kau akan lihat _Rinny~_" Balasnya padaku dengan nada yang jahil, lagi. Baik, secara resmi dapat di tentukan bahwa Miku tidak akan memintaku untuk mentraktirnya, yang berarti.. _ini tidak bagus._ Oh, ini memang benar- benar tidak bagus kawan, terakhir kali ia menyeretku seperti ini, aku di masukkan ke dalam ruang kebersihan yang kau pasti tau bagaimana sempitnya bukan? Nah, itu.. Aku harap ia tidak membawaku ke sana lagi saja.

"Erm.. er.. Miku aku ada tugas dengan beberapa orang di kelas jadi aku harus ke- " Aku mencoba mencari alasan untuk menghindari Miku dan melarikan diri, tapi perkataanku di potong oleh Miku seketika. "Tidak, tidak,… ini tidak akan lama, oke?" Ujar Miku sebelum berhenti.

"He?" Adalah sepatah kata terakhirku sebelum aku di dorong oleh Miku ke mana aku tak tau.

"MI-" Aku mencoba berteriak tapi mulutku di tutupi oleh sebuah tangan.

"Aku akan bilang kalau kau sakit Rin! Sampai nanti aku menjemputmu nanti, nikmati waktumu bersama Len, oke?" Ujar Miku sebelum suara derap kakinya yang berlari menghilang dan meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

_APA! LEN?_

"Halo, _Rinny~_" Bisik Len di telingaku, membuatku tidak nyaman.

Bagus, sekarang aku tak tau aku ada di mana dan juga aku bersama bocah ini. Tunggu.. aku tau ini di mana.. _ruang kebersihan._

_Terima kasih __**Miku. **_

.

.

.

TUHAN!

* * *

><p>In-Chan : Ehehhe *smirking<p>

Rin : =A=;;

Len : o3o

Rin : Kita butuh untuk mencari si Kaito.

In- Chan : Buat?

Rin : Itu *tunjukMiku

Miku : Itu? *shock

Len : ..

Rin : R & R ! *u*

Len : R & R ._.b

In – Chan : R & R DAN INI AKAN BERLANJUUT! XD


End file.
